Née esclave
by pinkly
Summary: Dans un monde régit par les sangs purs,les sangdebourbe sont traqués et réduits en esclavage. Pour son 7ème anniversaire Lucius Malfoy décide d'offrir à son garçon premier né un esclave. Drago jette son dévolu sur Hermione qui deviendra son souffredouleur.
1. prologue

Prologue 

Depuis l'âge de 5 ans elle lui appartenait. Dans un monde où celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom règne, il ne peut y avoir de meilleur sort pour un sang-de-bourbe.

Tout les enfants nés de moldus sont traqués. Certains sont tués, d'autres subissent l'esclavage. Certains tombent sur des maîtres gentils qui se contentent d'une claque de temps en temps si les corvées ne sont pas faites à temps ou mal effectuées. D'autres maîtres comme les mangemorts utilisent les sang-de-bourbe et plus particulièrement les jeunes filles, d'une autre manière que je tairait. Hermione n'avait pas eu de chance. Vendue à l'âge de 5 ans comme esclave pour le fils des Malfoy, Drago. Beaucoup de familles de sang purs font cadeau d'un esclave à leur garçon premier né car, dit-on, l'héritier doit être choyé. Ainsi Hermione devint le souffre-douleur personnel de Drago Malfoy. Elle devait lui obéir en tout points sous peine de subir en plus des coups reçus par l'hériter, ceux des parents, beaucoup plus violents.

Drago Malfoy avait 7 ans lorsqu'il choisit, pour son anniversaire, son esclave personnelle.

La boutique était immense. Il y avait des cages partout, certaines grillagées, d'autres en verre. Tout les enfants vendus ici venaient d'une certaine aristocratie moldue. C'était une boutique pour les sang purs de très haute lignée. Bien sur d'autres boutiques existaient, de catégories inférieures. Il faut le meilleur pour le fils d'un Malfoy, même lorsqu'il s'agit d'un esclave.

Le petit Drago, malgré ses 7 ans était déjà d'une tyrannie absolue. Il regardait attentivement dans chacune des cages. Les enfants le fixaient et essayaient d'attirer son attention. « Après tout il ne peut pas y avoir pire qu'une cage » se disaient-ils. Un seul enfant restait tranquille, dans un coin d'une cage en verre partagée par 5 enfants. C'était une fille. Elle était assise dans la paille qui recouvrait le sol de la cage et semblait jouer avec quelque chose. Cette apparente tranquillité, Drago ne l'aimait pas du tout. Comment se faisait-il que quelqu'un, encore moins un être de rang inférieur, ne le remarque pas, ne rêve même pas de lui appartenir, l'ignore tout bonnement. Drago détestait qu'on l'ignore et il allait faire regretter son indifférence pour lui à cette fille. Il appela son père, le très éminent mangemort Lucius Malfoy, et demanda à voir de plus près l'insolente enfant. Le vendeur, un vieil homme bedonnant en complet-veston, entra dans la cage à la recherche de l'esclave. Elle n'était plus du tout calme, au contraire, elle se débattait avec une telle fougue que Drago se surprit à l'admirer un instant avant de se reprendre très vite. Un sang pur admirant une sang-de-bourbe, quelle idée absurde. Après quelques minutes de lutte acharnée le vendeur réussit à immobiliser sa proie. Quelques secondes plus tard elle se trouvait mains liées devant ses acheteurs potentiels .

Dès qu'il vit son visage Drago fit son choix, ce serait elle et personne d'autres.


	2. Chapitre 1: le souffre douleur

**Chapitre 1 : le souffre-douleur**

Un jouet, voilà ce qu'elle était depuis l'age de 5 ans. Un jouet, SON jouet, rien de plus. Cela faisait près de 10 ans qu'elle était au service des Malfoy, enfin, de Drago. Depuis qu'il la possédait, il lui faisait subir tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. C'était elle qui récoltait ses punitions lorsqu'il faisait des bêtises . Les punitions allaient de deux coups de bâtons à 10 coups de fouet quand elle était petite, désormais, c'était le double. Bien sur la dureté des punitions variaient selon la gravité de la faute, mais Drago s'arrangeait toujours pour qu'elle reçoive le maximum. Les parents de Drago ne levaient pas la main sur leur fils, il était bien trop précieux. Narcissa Malfoy, la mère de Drago avait réussi à épargner son unique fils de l'éducation spartiate que Lucius voulait lui donner. Lucius se rattrapait donc sur l'esclave de son fils qui, elle, n'était pas épargnée. Drago aimait regarder les punitions infligées à sa petite sang-de-bourbe par sa faute. Il aimait la voir souffrir. Bien sur, Hermione ne criait jamais. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner satisfaction. Alors il se faisait punir encore et encore, la bêtise suivante encore plus grosse que la précédente. Mais elle ne criait pas, retentant ses larmes à grand peine. Il s'était juré de la briser un jour, il voulait qu'elle pleure, qu'elle admette son infériorité. Mais elle restait fière et n'avait jamais cesser de lui tenir tête. Elle y mettait autant de fougue et d'orgueil. Jamais elle n'avait céder depuis ses 5 ans.

Drago allait au collège Poudlard, célèbre école de magie noire, dirigée par Severus Rogue, depuis ses 11 ans. Hermione avait bénéficier d'une relative de tranquillité, sauf pendant les vacances scolaires où son bourreau revenait, durant une période de 4 ans. Seulement 4 ans car Drago n'arrêtait pas ses bêtises durant l'année scolaire, et cette fois son esclave n'était pas là pour recevoir les punitions à sa place. A force de se plaindre à son père, il avait pu faire venir Hermione avec lui à Poudlard et l'avait installée dans une pièce attenante au dortoir des garçons là où résidaient d'autres esclaves. Elle était de nouveau un souffre-douleur, mais c'était d'autant plus pénible que les garçons avaient l'habitude de s'échanger leurs esclaves. Parfois elle tombait sur pire que Drago , parfois elle avait de la chance. Mais contrairement aux autres, Drago ne la « prêtait » jamais très longtemps. A croire qu'elle était devenue sa drogue. Il lui interdisait de sortir en-dehors de sa chambre sauf pour aller lui chercher quelque chose à manger aux cuisines, en pleine nuit particulièrement. Il lui interdisait tout contact extérieur.

« Tu ne dois pas parler aux autres garçons, tu dois baisser les yeux devant chacun d'eux, tu dois les respecter, mais je t'interdis de leur parler, même de leur répondre sauf si je suis avec toi » lui avait-il dit un jour lorsqu'elle était revenue plus tard que d'habitude des cuisines.

Il avait pris l'habitude de l'espionner. Il adorait chercher chacun de ses secrets, ce sentiment de tout savoir d'elle lui faisait croire qu'il la contrôlait. Il savait qu'elle étudiait la magie en cachette, il l'avait surprise plus d'une fois en train de s'entraîner, un livre de la bibliothèque dans une main et une vielle baguette dans l'autre. Il s'était souvent demandé où elle avait bien pu trouver cette baguette. Pour les livres il savait qu'elle allait les chercher à la bibliothèque la nuit. En effet, il la suivait lorsqu'il l'envoyait chercher des provisions. En fait, il s'arrangeait pour la suivre quand il n'avait pas cours. Il ne s'était jamais montré à elle et profitait de son « savoir » pour la narguer. Drago adorait narguer sa petite sang-de-bourbe. Il la connaissait par cœur, savait comment elle réagirait à telle ou telle remarque. Il aimait la mettre hors d'elle et il jubilait lorsqu'il parvenait à la faire rougir de gêne autant que de fureur. Bien sûr, si elle répondait à ses taquineries, à ses injures, elle risquait gros. Draco adorait la frapper. En plus des punitions qu'il faisait exprès d'obtenir, le moindre prétexte était bon pour lever la main sur elle. C'était tellement jouissif de pouvoir ainsi la contrôler. Tellement jouissif de la mettre hors d'elle afin qu'elle dise les mots qui la conduisaient indubitablement vers la souffrance.

Il l'espionnait tellement qu'il ne dormait presque plus. La nuit il restait longtemps dans la chambre des domestiques, l'observant dormir. Il jetait un sort de sommeil sur tout les domestiques, elle y compris, et veillait tard. Il aimait la voir s'agiter dans son sommeil. Penser qu'elle faisait des cauchemars à propos de lui, lui donnait un sentiment de toute puissance exagéré. La sueur froide qui maculait son front durant son sommeil, il la recueillait au creux de son mouchoir brodé D.M qu'il gardait précieusement contre lui toute la journée. Au fil des années elle était devenue sa créature, son obsession. Il avait la fièvre lorsqu'il pensait à elle. Enfant encore il pensait que la faire souffrir était un jeu. Un jeu malsain certes mais un jeu tout de même. Mais il faisait lui-même partie de ce jeu, il en était à la fois le maître et l'esclave. Il avait besoin d'elle, besoin de la soumettre à ses moindres caprices, de la voir, de la toucher, de la sentir tremblante de peur à son approche résignée à recevoir le nouveau châtiment. Elle était sa drogue, et comme une drogue il l'aimait et la détestait à la fois. Tout cela le rongeait de l'intérieur et il devenait fou de jalousie lorsqu'un autre que lui posait les yeux sur elle. D'ailleurs il choisissait lui-même les vêtements qu'elle devait porter. En sa présence c'était souvent de jolis vêtements, des robes assez moulantes le plus souvent, mais dès qu'elle devait sortir de la chambre elle devait revêtir de larges habits ternes. Elle ne pouvait rien choisir, rien décider et il aimait la garder ainsi sous son contrôle. Elle avait désormais 15 ans, lui 17, et depuis quelques temps déjà il pensait avoir trouvé ce qui la ferait plier définitivement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je tiens à remercier Lauradrago, Maledian, Nees et Kandy Malfoy pour vos reviews. C'est ma première fiction donc mes premières reviews et ça m'as fait chaud au coeur. Encore merci, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

Pinkly.


	3. Chapitre 2: Humiliation

**Chapitre 2 : Humiliation**

Quelle charmante idée il avait eu. L'humilier avait été si facile ! Il redessinait son corps de ses doigts, oui, quel plaisir il avait ressenti lorsqu'elle avait enfin baisser les yeux devant sa supériorité. Bien sûr il n'avait pas été aisé de la convaincre, mais il savait où se cachaient les faiblesses de la jeune fille, et sa pudeur en était une. Ah, quel plaisir ! Il s'en souvenait dans les moindres détails, après tout, cela faisait seulement deux heures qu'il l'avait quittée pour rejoindre son dortoir.

----------------------------------------------------------------Flash-back-----------------------------------------------------------------

« Approche sang-de-bourbe ! »

« Oui mon maître » . Hermione s'était résignée depuis longtemps à appeler Drago « maître », mais elle ne s'habituerait jamais au surnom infâme qu'il utilisait pour l'appeler.

« Tu m'as désobéi hier, tu a parlé avec un garçon ». Il semblait se délecter à l'avance de la frayeur que ses mots crairaient sur son esclave. Il aimait qu'elle tremble de peur.

« je vous assure que non, si j'ai été trop longue je m'en excuse mon maître ». Elle mentait. Au détour d'un couloir la veille, alors qu'elle allait chercher une glace pour son « maître », elle avait percuter un garçon et s'était retrouvée par terre en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il lui avait demandé son nom, si elle était élève à Poudlard et ce qu'elle faisait dehors à une heure si tardive. Hermione n'avait pas osé répondre au début, puis, voyant que le jeune homme semblait moins dur que les Serpentards elle lui avait confié qu'elle était esclave et qu'elle allait chercher à manger pour son maître. Le jeune homme avait paru surpris un instant avant de lui demander si elle allait souvent aux cuisines la nuit. Elle lui avait répondu que oui.

Un bruit comme un toussotement avait surgit faisant prendre conscience à Hermione qu'elle n'aurait pas du parler à ce garçon roux. Elle s'était enfuie vers les cuisines sans un adieu ni regard. Drago lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert et savourait déjà sa victoire. Elle lui donnait rarement l'occasion de la punir, et là, la faute était de taille. Mais comment pouvait-il savoir qu'elle avait parler avec un garçon ? Il l'avait espionner bien sur, c'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait tousser pour les séparer, voyant que weasel se rapprochait dangereusement de sa petite sang-de-bourbe.

« Ne me mens pas, insolente ! Tu sais très bien que tu ne dois parler à personne et encore moins à des garçons ! Tu vas être puni por m'avoir désobéi et pour avoir menti afin de me cacher ton crime »

« un crime ? Mais enfin… »

« Silence ! Suis-moi »

Elle fit ce qu'il dit. Il était tard, après le couvre-feu, mais Drago étant préfet, il avait de nombreux privilèges, dont celui de se rendre à…

« La salle de Bain des Préfets » souffla Hermione. Pourquoi donc l'amenait-il là. Peut-être pour la noyer qui sait ?

Il prononça le mot de passe, Pendragon, et se tourna vers elle.

« Entre ! dépêche-toi ! ». Le ton était sec, opposer un refus aurait été du suicide. Elle entra donc, mais n'eut pas le temps de détailler les lieux car il se planta face à elle et lui asséna une gifle d'une telle puissance qu'elle en perdit l'équilibre et s'effondra à terre. Il la pris par les cheveux pour la relever et lui ordonna de se déshabiller. Hermione eut un sursaut. Me déshabiller, pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il encore inventer ? pensa-t-elle. Elle tremblait de plus en plus, refusant de comprendre. Il s'était tourné vers la grande baignoire-piscine et avait ouvert tout les robinets qui déversaient à présent quantité de bulles et d'eau parfumée, bleue et rose.

Lorsqu'il se retourna à nouveau vers elle il rugit de colère :

« Je t'ai ordonné d'ôter tes vêtements, qu'attends-tu ? »

« Mais, je ne comprends pas, maître je … »

« Tu sais ce qu'il arrivera si tu désobéi à nouveau ». Le ton était doucereux. Elle frissonna.

« Mais… »

« Suffit ! » Il semblait de plus en plus impatient. « Je t'ai ordonner quelque chose esclave, si tu refuse j'ai le droit de te tuer ». Elle devint blême, mais voyant qu'elle n'esquissait pas le moindre geste pour se dévêtir, il fonça sur elle et déchira sa chemise. Puis il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur sa gorge.

« Tu as exactement 10 secondes pour finir ce que j'ai commencé, après quoi je te lance 5 doloris et si tu refuses encore ce sera un avada. Des larmes silencieuses s'écoulaient le long de ses joues, mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter son plaisir. Résignée elle finit de déboutonner la chemise déchirée qu'elle laissa tomber à terre. « 2 », il comptait, se retenant de lui oter ces vêtement qu'elle retirait trop lentement à son goût. Il accéléra, « 3, 4 ». Elle sanglotait à présent, partager entre la peur de mourir et la honte de son humiliation. « 5, 6 ». Jamais elle ne s'était montrée ainsi devant qui que ce soit, et là elle allait se retrouver nue devant un homme qui avait tout les droits sur elle. Je te maudis Drago Malfoy, j'aimerais que tu soit mort, j'aimerais voir ta belle petite gueule écrasée sur un pavé. Il la fixa intensément lorsu'elle pensa cela. Et de son petit ait amusé il dit « 7, 8, 9 ». Elle était désormais en sous-vêtements devant lui, et jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi mal. Les yeux de cet être abjecte parcouraient son corps d'un regard lubrique. Il la dévorait des yeux et son désir grandissait. Bien sur il l'avait déjà observée dans cette tenue. Il l'espionnait lorsqu'elle se lavait dans la bassine réservée aux domestiques. Mais elle ne savait pas qu'il était dans la pièce sous sa cape d'invisibilité et qu'il la reluquait sans aucune gène tandis qu'elle passait un gant savonneux sur son corps. Et quel corps ! Une déesse, avait-il penser la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Elle avait alors 14 ans et se transformait comme toutes les filles de son âge. Depuis, elle n'avait cesser d'embellir. La première chose qu'avait remarquer Drago dans la boutique aux esclaves 10 ans plus tôt, c'était son visage. Un visage mutin, un nez mignon légèrement retroussé, deux fossettes, des yeux chocolats aux multiples éclats dorés et enfin des cheveux bruns, certes emmêlés, mais qui lui donnaient un air sauvage, farouche. Elle avait d'ailleurs conserver cet air farouche, mais ses traits désormais allongés avaient garder cette beauté qui l'avait subjugué au premier regard. « 10 ». Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, son corps refusait d'obéir, elle ne voulait pas détacher son soutien-gorge et ôter sa culotte. Elle ne pouvait pas. Il le savait, et c'est cela qui l'amusait. Il savait que sa pudeur était une maladie, c'était une de ses faiblesses qu'il n'avait encore jamais exploité et il jubilait devant son regard honteux, enfin baissé .

Il rit. « Je savais que tu n'aurais pas le cran de le faire. Après-tout, tu es une sang-de-bourbe, doublée d'une esclave, jamais tu ne fera preuve de courage. A ces mots elle releva la tête et le fixa, un air de défi planté dans son regard.

« Tu me parle de courage, mon maître, mais toi, en as-tu ? Tu me maltraites alors que je suis sans défense, penses-tu que cela soit une preuve de courage ? ». A ces mots elle retira ses sous-vêtements l'un après l'autre, son regard fier planté de celui de son maître.

Drago parut surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réagisse. Il pensait qu'elle s'effondrerai en larmes, elle qui semblait si près de craquer à l'instant. Il misquelques secondesà réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. Sa colère se décupla. Il n'était plus du tout amusé à présent. Cette garce avait oser l'insulter, cette moins que rien, cette sang impure. Il fonça droit sur elle et lui lança un doloris si puissant qu'elle hurla à plein poumon durant 30 longues secondes. Il la regardait gesticuler au sol, toujours nue. Ce spectacle le troubla et il abaissa sa baguette.

«Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai promis si tu me désobéissait ? ». Elle tremblait de tout ses membres, la douleur était encore présente. Le doloris, c'était 50 coups de poignards qui vous pourfendait sur tout le corps.

« Vous m'avez promis 5 doloris et. .. ». Elle respirait par saccade.

« Je crois que je vais être magnanime malgré ton insolence. Après tout, tu t'es tout de même déshabillée. Aussi, j'enlèverai l'Avada, et je rajouterai 2 doloris, ce sera ton châtiment, tâche d'y réfléchir avant de m'insulter à nouveau. » Sur ce il lui lança les doloris, variant le temps d'exposition de 30 à 50 secondes. Cela semblait interminable, mais enfin, après quelques minutes de torture, il se dévêtit son tour et entra dans la baignoire-piscine dont l'eau était toujours aussi chaude.

« J'en ai fini avec toi pour ce soir, tu peut t'en aller ». Il raccommoda les vêtements d'Hermione à l'aide d'un sort et nettoya les plaies qui s'étaient rouvertes, témoins des coups de fouet qu'elle subissait presque quotidiennement car Drago, s'il magnait le doloris rarement, aimait le son du fouet qui claque pour zébrer la peau blanche de sa petite sang-de-bourbe de fines rayures sanguinolentes. Elle se dirigea aussi rapidement que ses membres endoloris le permettaient, vers la porte de la salle d'eau. Au moment où la porte se referma sur elle Drago soupira de contentement et se laissa glisser dans l'eau.

-------------------------------------------------------------Fin Flash-back----------------------------------------------------------------

Oh oui, cela avait été plaisant. Il lui faudrait trouver d'autres prétextes pour renouveler ces sensations. Il trouverait bien un moyen de l'humilier à nouveau, et cette fois il ne se gênerai pas pour assouvir d'autres de ses fantasmes. Il en frissonnait d'avance. Oui, ce sera tellement bon de la voir soumise comme dans ses rêves.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà, deuxième chapitre clos, je me suis top éclatée à l'écrire et j'espère que vous l'avez apprécier. N'hésitez pas à reviewver, c comme ça qu'on avance. Merci d'avoir lu (et oui qd même c gentil). Je remercie aussi les EstelleGranger, Malicia-Moony, maledian, nees, chaton weasley, Lisea, Mme Hermione Malfoy, Neo Riku et mogglies man pour vos review et j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu avec ce deuxième chapitre.

Pinkly.


	4. Chapitre 3: La Haine

**réponse aux reviews:**

ladyaliénor: merci, j'espère que ton interêt pour ma fic persistera

kandy malfoy: Ma chérie tu es folle. En fait ça m'inquiète que tu aimes à ce point ma fic (même si ça me fait très plaisir), sans dec, tu serais pas un peu sadique sur les bords?

Archangel.gaïa: Tu es un ange couplé de la déesse de la terre, et ton analyse de mon histoire est très correcte. Moi j'ai aimé écrire la scène de la salle de bain. Manquerait plus que notre tite mione se laisse faire, non mais. Merci pour ta review, même si je trouve que "sublime" est un adjectif trop énorme pour ma fic.

EstelleGranger: t'es sure que t'es pas sadique? Même un ptit peu? lol, merci pour ta review en tout cas.

maledian: à mon fidèl maledian, merci pour ta novelle review. Toi aussi tu à remarquer que Drago est cruel? Bah je voulais qu'il ressemble à un Bisounours, mais apparemment ça marche pas.

Mme Hermione Malfoy: alors comme ça toi tu aurais préférer des doloris et des coups de fouer plutôt que te déshabiller? et bien et bien, en faitn je crois que moi aussi, mais notre mione est courageuse. Au sujet de Drago, je sais qu'il est assez violent, mais l'histoire tourne autour de cette violence. J'en ai marre de lire des fics ou tout le monde il est beau tout le monde il est gentil, la réalité, ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est pas un reproche, tu as eu raison de me dire que tu le trouvait trop violent, alors je te préviens tout de suite que ça va pas aller en s'arrangenant. En tou cas merci pour ta review et j'ai fait le chapitre qui suis soft pour toi.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous ( enfin, j'espère que ça va vous plaire)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 3: La haine**

«Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais ! ». Hermione était furieuse. Quelle humiliation, se déshabiller devant lui avait été pire que les doloris. Elle revoyait encore les yeux de son maître glisser sur son corps. Ce corps maudit de femme. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas née garçon ? Elle n'aurait ainsi pas eu à subir les regards lubriques des passants chaque jour malgré les vêtements peu attrayant que Drago lui avait attribuer et encore moins son propre regard lorsqu'il lui ordonnait de changer de tenue, de mettre une belle petite robe par exemple, pour venir le masser. En effet, Drago Malfoy, qui ne supportait pas qu'on le touche, réclamait des massages à Hermione presque tout les soirs. Quelle contradiction. Elle n'aimait pas ce moment là de la journée, partagée entre son envie de l'étouffer contre l'oreiller, l'étrangler ou de lui plonger un couteau dans le cœur, elle se résignait et le massait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait afin de ne pas s'attirer encore plus d' ennuis. Ces moments là la dégoûtaient de plus en plus. Et puis, depuis quelques temps déjà, il lui ordonnait de grimper sur son ventre pour lui masser le front. Quelle idée ? Oh mais le pauvre petit, c'est vrai que ça donne mal à la tête de penser à un prochain mauvais coup à faire. Tiens, voilà qu'elle utilisait l'ironie maintenant. Lorsqu'elle devait lui faire son massage des tempes, elle se retenait de lui cracher à la figure, car bien sur, lui qui avait une belle vue sous les yeux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ailleurs que dans le décolleté de la petite robe moulante de son esclave. Mais le pire, c'était lorsqu'il mettait ses mains sur ses hanches pour, disait-il, qu'elle ne tombe pas. Oui, ces séances de plus en plus fréquentes dérangeait énormément Hermione. Elle devait se retenir de hurler lorsqu'il posait ses mains sur elle. Et voilà qu'il passait à l'étape supérieure, lui ordonner de se mettre nue devant lui, mais quelle ordure ! Hermione faisait à présent les cents pas dans la petite chambre des domestiques. Les autres n'étaient pas encore là, heureusement d'ailleurs, elle n'aurait pas supporter les regards tristes des autres qui ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elle ne s'était toujours pas résignée à subir toutes les folies de son maître sans rien dire. Hermione avait un caractère bien trempé, ce qui d'ailleurs lui avait valu de nombreuses corrections depuis sa venue au monde. D'abord de la part du vendeur d'esclaves, puis des parents de Drago et de Drago lui-même ainsi que de la part de ses amis Serpentards. Mais pourquoi suis-je née ? Se demandait-elle souvent. Si seulement elle n'était pas de ce monde, elle n'aurait pas à subir tout ça, tout ces coups ces moqueries, ces humiliations incessantes. Mais Hermione aimait tout de même ce monde, mélange de beauté et de tourments, et puis, elle était forte, en tout cas, assez pour ne pas fléchir en présence de Drago. Elle état fière, et jamais elle ne lui demanderait pardon pour quoi que ce soit. Jamais elle ne cesserait de se battre et au grand jamais elle ne lui ferait le plaisir de le supplier de la laisser tranquille. Elle ne perdait pas non plus l'espoir de se sauver un jour et de réussir cette fois. En effet, Hermione avait déjà fait de multiples tentatives d'évasion depuis son arrivée au manoir Malfoy jusqu'à maintenant. Le problème étant que le manoir était protégé par des sorts complexes de magie noire tout comme Poudlard. Mais elle avait un plan, à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, s'il lui permettait de l'accompagner, elle trouverait le moyen de s'échapper. Seulement, elle risquait gros, sûrement la mort si il la retrouvait. Après tout, il en avait le droit et lui avait promis un Avada si elle lui désobéissait encore. Mais quoiqu'il en coûte, elle tenterait sa chance, elle s'était promis de mourir avec honneur, en se battant pour sa liberté. Comment se faisait-il que l'esclavage se pratiquait encore chez les sorcier, alors que dans le monde moldu il était puni par la loi ? Et dire que les sorciers traitaient les moldus d'idiots peu évolués, ah, quelle tristesse que la bêtise humaine. C'est à cause de ces principes de supériorité du sang qu'Hermione avait été arrachée à sa famille. Elle ne se rappelait même plus du visage de sa mère et jamais elle n'avait connu l'affection de qui que ce soit. Non, tout ceux qu'elle rencontrait la regardaient d'un air dégoûté, quand ce n'était pas d'u air lubrique, et ne cessaient de répéter inlassablement les mêmes mots : Sang-de-bourbe. Oh ce nom, il lui collait à la peau comme de la oue justement, il la salissait et a meurtrissait profondément. A chaque insulte, son cœur saignait. Ce terme qui lui allait tellement bien selon Drago, au moins aussi bien que « esclave », la faisait hurler de rage intérieurement. Drago se délectait de la réaction qu'esquissait son visage chaque fois qu'il l'appelait ainsi. Sang-de-bourbe, ce mot résonner dans sa tête toute la journée. Elle comptait presque le nombre des « sang-de-bourbe » lancés à tord et à travers chaque jour. « Je n'en peux plus » disait-elle souvent. Elle ressemblait à une vieille femme, lorsque trop fatiguée pour répondre, elle laissait couler les insultes. Mais elle ne restait jamais abattue très longtemps et reprenait rapidement du poil de la bête. Elle aimait particulièrement les rares moment où elle arrivait à se contrôler suffisamment pour que Drago n'aie rien à lui reprocher. Elle riait intérieurement devant son air déçu de ne pas avoir de raison valable pour la frapper. Mais bien sur cela ne l'empêchait pas de la frapper. Pourtant, il n'en tirait pas la même satisfaction que lorsqu'il s'agissait de la punir. Cela, elle l'avait remarquer depuis longtemps déjà, et s'efforçait de fair du mal à son maître en restant le plus sage et le plus docile possible, même si il lui arrivait souvent de se rebeller. Et lorsque le moment arrivait où elle faisait une erreur, il ne lui laissait pas la moindre chance, trop heureux d'avoir enfin une raison pour la torturer à sa guise, ce qui le soulageait même si elle ne pleurait jamais.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

voilà, je sais qu'il est court, mais je ne savais plus comment exprimer ce que ressent Hermione. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus. Pas de coups, pas de violence dans ce chapitre, et oui, ça m'arrive desfois. Biz à tout mes reviewers, le rochain chapitre dans je sais pas quand, mais je peut vous dire une chose: ça va saigner.


	5. Chapitre 4: Horreur

voilà, un nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à prévenir tout de suite: le rating M est enfin justifié, j'ai esssayer de ne pas faire trop violent, mais je mentionne tout de même un viol, passez votre chemin si vous ne supportez pas, c'est tout à fait compréhensible. J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir. Pinkly

**Chapitre 4: Horreur**

Depuis quelques mois déjà Dargo, frustré mais décidé à ne pas salir sa petite sang-de-bourbe, enlevait des filles du même âge et leur faisait boire du polynectar contenant un cheveu d'hermione. Il pouvait ainsi assouvir tout ses fantasmes et ensuite les tuer ou leur faire subir le sort oubliettes. Car il savait que le jour où il voudrait soumettre Hermione à son désir, elle perdrait l'envie de vivre et il n'aurait plus qu'à la tuer avant de se tuer lui-même.

Il repensait souvent à cette situation, la plupart du temps lorsqu'il achevait sa besogne en enterrant la malheureuse jeune fille qui avait eu le malheur d'avoir des cheveux bruns bouclés et des yeux chocolats malicieux. Si il continuait ainsi, se disait-il souvent, il n'y aurait bientôt plus de jolies filles en Angleterre. La plupart du temps il enlevait des moldues et leur effaçait la mémoire. Mais depuis quelques temps, des plaintes fusaient dans les commissariats concernant des jeunes filles que l'on avait retrouver errantes, à moitié nues, couvertes de blessures en tout genre et qui n'avaient aucun souvenir de ce qui leur était arrivé. Depuis lors, Drago ne se contentait plus de leur faire oublier ses méfaits, il les tuait et les immolait par le feu dans une clairière cachée au cœur de la forêt interdite.

« Ah Hermione, pourquoi me tourmentes-tu ainsi ? ». Voilà la phrase qu'il répétait souvent en étalant les cendres des malheureuses avec une pelle. Parfois, il gardait les cendres de celles qui lui avaient beaucoup plu et il les plaçait dans un petit flacon en cristal. Chaque flacon était numéroté, il en possédait désormais 28 même si il en avait tuer beaucoup plus. Le numéro un, il s'en souvenait encore, cela faisait un an jour pour jour qu'il avait perpétrer son premier crime.

Hermione prenait toujours son bain en dernier car c'était la plus jeunes des domestiques, enfin des esclaves, du manoir Malfoy. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle d'eau réservée aux domestiques, Drago l'avait vu s'éloigner au détour d'un couloir. Il avait en premier lieu décider de la laisser tranquille pour ce soir, mais son envie de l'énerver avait été plus forte, surtout qu'il savait que le bain était le seul moment de détente qu'elle possédait. Il était donc allé chercher sa cape d'invisibilité et alors qu'il se dirigeait lentement dans le couloir qui menait aux baignoires dans le but de lui faire peur, il s'était figé net à l'entente de clapotis. Il l'imaginait dans son bain et se demandait de quoi elle avait l'air. A cette époque il ne l'avait vue nue que lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et qu'il s'amusait à jouer au chirurgien avec elle, sans anesthésie. Rassurons nous, il ne faisait que l'entailler au scalpel afin de la recoudre. L'envie de vérifier si elle avait toujours les cicatrices le fit avancer vers le bain dans lequel elle se tenait. Elle lui tournait le dos, ses longs cheveux relevés en chignon lâche sur sa nuque. « Merlin, sa peau à l'air tellement douce » pensa-t-il alors, le cœur battant. Poussant la curiosité à son paroxysme, il avait contourné le bassin le plus doucement possible avant de s'arrêter, le souffle coupé devant la vision qu'il avait d'elle.

Elle était assise dans la baignoire lui offrant inconsciemment sa poitrine aux seins certes juvéniles, mais d'une blancheur et d'une rondeur telles que n'importe quelle femme d'âge mûr en aurait verdit de jalousie. Elle passait doucement une éponge savonneuse sur ses bras qui, remarqua-il, étaient aussi blancs que le reste de son corps si ce n'est les quelques stries violacées, témoins des nombreux coups de fouets reçus ces derniers temps qui lui marbrait la peau. Il la détaillait sans gêne et comptait les stries et les coups, les classant par couleur. Elle était inconsciente de son regard et cela la rendait encore plus belle et plus troublante à ses yeux. Lorsqu'elle grimaçait au passage de l'éponge sur une strie rouge récente, il avait toutes les peines du monde à se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Mais il l'avait entendu parler un jour avec une domestique à propos du droit de cuissage que les sorciers possédaient encore sur leurs esclaves. Elle avait eut l'air choquée à l'idée de subir ce genre d'outrages et avait promis que si cela lui arrivait un jour elle se tuerait. Cette idée le stoppa, il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt, ne serais-ce que d'esprit, il aimait trop la faire souffrir pour la laisser partir. Sa frustration était grande, d'autant plus qu'elle sortait du bain à présent sans se soucier de sa nudité. Il fut tenter de la toucher, mais, sentant sa résistance fléchir, il décida de partir. Il recula jusqu'au couloir et rendu là il se mit à courir. Il courut sans s'arrêter jusqu'à sortir du manoir. Il errait à présent dans le village moldu situé en contrebas du manoir, troublé et frustré au plus au point. C'est alors qu'il l'avait vu. Là, assise sur le rebord d'une fontaine, une jeune fille jouait avec son chat. C'est en s'approchant d'elle qu'il vit ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux marrons. Il y avait une forte ressemblance entre cette moldue et sa petite Sang-de-bourbe, si forte qu'il en trembla. Alors, naquit dans son esprit malade une idée terrible. Puisqu'il ne pouvait avoir Hermione pour le moment il allait se contenter de prendre d'autres filles. Il l'avait abordé gentiment.

Elle s'appelait Iris et avait 14 ans, comme Hermione. Elle était très belle et Drago lui avait proposer de faire un tour aux alentours du village. Cette idiote avait accepter. Qu'elle était naïve ! Se promener tard le soir en-dehors de son village et avec un inconnu de deux ans son aîné ! Pauvre petite fille, Drago en eu presque pitié. Il revoyait encore son visage baigné de larmes lorsqu'il l'avait couché sur la paille d'une vieille grange. Il l'avait besogné longtemps tout en ravageant son visage et son corps de coups. Elle était à moitié évanouie lorsqu'il avait commencer à lui lacérer les bras au couteau et lorsqu'il lui avait arraché le reste de ses vêtements pour avoir accès à son dos encore blanc, encore pur. Elle s'était réveillée sous la morsure du fouet et avait esquisser un cri. Elle ne pouvait pas crier, Drago lui avait jeter le silencio. Il lui avait ainsi refuser le droit de crier sa souffrance. Elle pleurait, ses larmes se mêlait au sang de ses plaies et coulaient le long de ses joues qui il y a encore une heure remontaient dans un sourire. Cette petite fille, innocente, il n'avait pas le droit de la souiller, de lui faire tant de mal. Mais après tout, un Malfoy à tout les droits, n'est-ce pas ? N'était-ce pas cela que son père lui avait toujours répéter ? Un Malfoy prends et ne se soucie pas de blesser. Oui, c'était son droit de réclamer la chair de cette gamine, son droit de la besogner en l'appelant Hermione. C'était son droit, et il en userait de nouveau. Lorsque après deux longues et interminables heures de tortures et de souffrances il s'était enfin arrêter, le cœur de la petite ne battait plus. Il eut alors un semblant de pitié pour cette fille qu'il avait tant haï et aimer comme il haïssait et aimait Hermione. Il ferma les yeux marrons, glacés d'horreur, se retira de son corps, la recouvrit des lambeaux de ses vêtements restants, la pris dans ses bras et transplana dans la forêt entourant le manoir. Là il ramassa du bois qu'il disposa sur une pierre plate, allongea la jeune fille, lui plaça deux pièces d'or sur les yeux pour le passeur et alluma le bûcher. Il resta longtemps devant le feu et lorsqu'il ne resta que des cendres il en pris à pleines mains et les déposa dans un flacon de cristal qu'il avait pris soin de faire apparaître. Il recouvrit la pierre de terre et rentra chez lui. En passant devant la porte des domestiques il eut une pensée pour Hermione.

Vois à quoi j'en suis réduit par ta faute Sang-de-Bourbe, J'ai abusé d'une gamine et je l'ai tuée parce que tu te refuses à moi. Mais ton tour viendra, tu paieras pour m'avoir rendu faible. Je te hais Hermione, si seulement tu savais comme je te hais! Une unique larme coula le long de la joue de l'assassin. Il la chassa d'un geste rageur avant de continuer sa marche silencieuse jusqu'à sa chambre, le petit flacon de cristal serré sans son poing aux jointures blanchies.

Oui, Drago se souvenait parfaitement du visage de sa première victime. Deux semaines plus tard il recommençait, tombant à nouveau sur une jeune fille brune. Depuis il les traquait sans relâche. Cela l'aidait à se contrôler en présence d'Hermione, il assouvissait tout ses désirs les plus malsains sur de pauvres jeunes filles qui se trouvaient sur sa route. Il allait même jusqu'à faire boire le polynectar à des jeune filles sans aucunes ressemblances avec son esclave. Les brunes étaient désormais rares et ses crimes de plus en plus violents. La fin de ces massacres arriverait lorsqu'il se déciderait à prendre Hermione, mais ce n'était pas encore le moment. Bientôt il proférerait son dernier crime, son Chef d'œuvre.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

J'espère que ça vous à plu, je sais que j'avais annoncer un chapitre sanglant et que j'ai été plutôt soft, mais je n'arrive pas à détailler, cela deviendrait un cauchemar pour vous comme pour moi et je n'ai pas la force d'écrire cela. Je tiens à préciser qu'écrire la scène Rà été assez éprouvant, mais elle est là pour vous rappeler que ce genre de scène se reproduit tout les jours dans la réalité et qu'il ne faut pas oublier les victimes de la violence. Sur ce, bonsoir.

Ps: je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir écrire avant un petit moment, je passe le bac cette année et faut bien ue je révise quand même.

Biz à mes fidèles lecteurs et aux nouveaux, je répondrai personnellement aux reviews. Bye

Pinkly


	6. chapitre 5: La marque

**Chapitre 5: La marque**

Des sanglots. Une jeune fille, recroquevillée à demi-nue sur le sol, tremblait. Comment avait-il pu faire ça? La marquer comme du vulgaire bétail. Une marque ne suffisait-elle donc pas? Ce tatouage en forme de croissant de lune qu'elle avait reçu le jour de sa vente sur l'omoplate droit et qui la désignait comme «possession de Mr Drago Malfoy» ne suffisait-il pas à son humiliation? Non, bien sur. Un fou, un monstre tel que lui ne pouvait pas se satisfaire de la marque des esclaves. Il fallait qu'il la marque autrement, par le fouet, le bâton, la cigarette, juste autrement, pour bien monter la différence entre le grand Drago Malfoy et les autres moutons de sang-purs. Mais quelle idée avait-elle eu aussi? Elle se maudissait pour sa stupidité. Ne l'avait-il pas prévenue? Elle n'avait pas le droit de parler aux autres élèves, et encore moins aux garçons. Elle n'aurait pas du s'attarder la nuit dans les couloirs en allant chercher une collation pour «son Maître» et elle n'aurait pas du rester discuter avec lui lorsqu'il l'avait agrippée par le bras et entraînée dans une salle inconnue. Elle n'était pas restée longtemps, ça non, mais cela avait suffi. Elle avait pu parler à ce jeune homme roux, apprendre qu'il s'appelait Ron Weasley, qu'il était ami avec un certain Harry Potter et qu'il était sang pur mais contre l'esclavage. Un bruit de pas dans le couloir, elle avait pris peur et s'était enfuie non sans qu'il promette de la chercher à nouveau. Elle s'était hâtée de rejoindre le dortoir de Drago, mais cela n'avait pas suffit à écarter ses soupçons.

_ Flash Back _

Elle venait à peine de refermer la porte derrière elle qu'il avait surgit de son lit pour lui tordre le bras dans le dos.

- Où étais-tu? Lui cracha-t-il.

- Je suis aller vous chercher de la crème glacée, comme vous me l'avez demander maître.

-Comment se fait-il que tu ais été si longue? Tu as mis plus de vingt minutes là où tu n'en mets que dix d'habitude. Le ton était glacial.

-J'ai du marcher moins vite, je vous assure que cela ne se reproduira plus. Elle tremblait à présent, de peur autant que de douleur car il se refusait à lâcher son bras.

-Tu mens. Il chuchota ces simples mots contre son oreille tandis qu'elle se figeait. Il éclata de rire. Un rire cruel qui ne présageait rien de bon selon Hermione. Puis, la maintenant toujours collée à lui, il reprit contre son oreille d'une voix doucereuse:

-J'ai toujours pu dire lorsque tu mentais car tu n'as jamais su.

Hermione se retint de lui répliquer qu'elle n'avait certes pas son aisance dans ce domaine, mais elle resta coite. Il la rapprocha encore de lui.

-Avoues que tu lui as parler. N'essaies pas de mentir où ma fureur redoublera d'intensité.

-Je…. Fut tout ce qu'elle puis dire. Il sourit, s'amusant à l'avance de le punition qu'il lui ferait subir. Il trouverait bien un châtiment.

-Je t'avais pourtant prévenue Sang-de-Bourbe. Tu sais que tu n'as le droit de parler à personne. Mais tu m'as désobéi. Et tu l'as fait avec un garçon de surcroît. Dis-moi, avec qui m'as tu trompé?

-Tromper? Mais je… .

-Dis-moi avec qui as-tu parler? Le ton sec ne permettait aucun mensonge, elle devait lui dire, elle devait se trahir sous peine de subir de terribles châtiments. Ses blessures n'étaient pas encore cicatrisées, elles se rouvriraient sous les coups, c'était inévitable, autant limiter les dégâts.

-Il s'appelle Ron Weasley. Lui avoua-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il s'en doutait. Ainsi ce rouquin de malheur avait osé s'approcher de ses affaires . Hermione était à lui, à personne d'autres, et il allait le lui faire savoir. Drago était très énervé mais relâcha cependant le bras d'Hermione. Celle-ci le frotta rigoureusement avec soulagement. Soulagement qui ne dura guère car il lui serra le poignet furieusement avant de l'entraîner dans les couloirs de l'école. Hermione retint un cri lorsqu'elle vit le tableau menant à la salle de bain des préfets. «Non, pas encore», pensa-t-elle avant de franchir l'ouverture. Il la laissa près de la baignoire-piscine quelques instants et revint avec ce qu'il semblait être un briquet magique. Que manigançait-il encore? Pourquoi un briquet? Il n'avait pas besoin de l'amener là pour fumer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il retira la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou afin de récupérer le pendentif en forme de serpent, qu'elle compris. Alors, mue par un instinct fou, elle se dirigea en courant vers la porte. C'était sans compter sur le rapidité de Drago qui la rattrapa alors qu'elle allait sortir. Il la ramena au centre de la pièce et lui ordonna se mettre à genoux dans la baignoire vide.

-Enlèves ta chemise. Lui avait-il dit d'une voix neutre.

-Pourquoi? Avait-elle oser.

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Il lui sourit cruellement tandis qu'elle obtempérait en essayant de chasser les souvenirs que faisait remonter cette situation.

-Bien, je vois que tu as appris qui est le maître depuis la dernière fois. Il eut un rictus méprisant.

-Laisses les bras le long de ton corps. Elle fit ce qu'il dit, mais ne put réprimer un frisson de dégoût face à son regard salace. Enfin, d'un seul coup, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il lui ligota les mains dans le dos et les chevilles à l'aide d'un sort.

-Weasley devrait apprendre à ne pas s'approcher des affaires des autres tu ne crois pas? Il la provoquait exprès sachant que chacun de ces mots la faisait hurler intérieurement.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de te faire comprendre où est ta place, à qui tu appartiens. Une esclave ne doit pas s'éloigner de son maître qui a le droit de vie et de mort sur elle. Cette leçon il te faut l'apprendre et je ne vois d'autres façons de bien retenir que par une punition.

A ces mots, il alluma le briquet et suspendit le pendentif en forme de serpent juste au-dessus de la flamme. Lorsque celui-ci pris une teinte incandescente, il sourit à son esclave. Hermione essaya de se débattre, de se lever, mais elle échoua. Elle paniquait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que Drago approchait le pendentif de sa gorge. Alors, il murmura un sort qui eut pour but de faire disparaître le soutien-gorge d'Hermione et orienta le pendentif, toujours sans le toucher vers sa poitrine. Elle hurla de toutes ses forces lorsque le métal incandescent entra en contact avec sa peau juste sous son sein droit. C'était mille fois pire que les brûlures de cigarettes qu'elle endurait depuis son plus jeune âge. Cette fois elle s'évanouit sous la douleur. C'est lorsqu'elle se réveilla, toujours sans sa chemise mais sur le sol de la salle de bain, qu'elle prit pleinement conscience de ce qui s'était passé. Il l'avait marqué, ce salaud. Comme si son statut d'esclave ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'il l'humilie encore plus, qu'il s'assure que personne ne l'approche, ne lui parle, ne la touche. Dieu qu'elle haïssait cet homme, même pas vingt ans et déjà si cruel, pourquoi? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur elle, sur son corps, sur son esprit. Il voulait la briser parce qu'elle lui tenait tête, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles. Il aimait dominer, elle était sa victime, rien de plus et rien de mois. Alors, elle se recroquevilla doucement sur elle-même et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps jusqu'à l'aube.

Voilà, fini. Alors? Ok tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour avoir fait attendre ceux qui aiment ma fic (je pense pas qu'il y en ait bcp). Mais j'ai de bonnes raisons: beugs ordi et mon BAC ( que je repasserait l'année prochaine je pense).

J'espère que ce chap n'était po trop mauvais (je sais hermione s'en prend plein la gueule ms bon. En plus, c'est elle mon personnage préféré, et non je ne suis pas sadique). Ah aussi, j'aimerai que vous me dites ce que vous pensez de mon autre fic (la première que j'ai écrite) svp.

Bon, bah...Ah si, le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit ms j'hésite encore à le mettre (assez triste) alors bah dites moi si vous voulez la suite svp.

Biz à tt les reviewers.

Pinkly.


	7. Chapitre 6: Lâcheté

Action, voici le sixième chapitre. Vous allez vite comprendre pourquoi j'ai hésiter à le publier. Il est court je le reconnais, désolée. Ce chapitre est spécial pour moi, il est triste (lisez le premier mot et passez votre chemin si vous ne voulez pas en entendre parler, je comprends), et je le dédicace à Marie une amie que j'ai perdu trop tôt et qui me manques terriblement.

**Chapitre 6** : Lâcheté

Un viol. Pouvez-vous seulement vous imaginer ce que c'est ? Se sentir si sale, si honteux alors que ce n'est pas à la victime de ressentir cela. Un homme que vous souille, fouille votre ventre à la recherche d'un plaisir que vous ne pourrez plus éprouver. C'est un poids mort qui pèse sur vous dans une odeur de sueur et de sexe écœurante. La seule chose à laquelle on pense c'est « pourquoi ? », « pourquoi moi et pas un autre, pourquoi ? ». Des questions qui n'ont pas de réponses. Tu étais la au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, c'est tout.

Un viol, et vous vous dites que plus jamais vous ne pourrez aimer. Ces frottements douloureux qui vous clouent au sol comme des coups de poignard pendant un temps interminablement long. Et tout cela pour le plaisir d'un homme. Un homme ? Non, un lâche. Une personne qui cherche un pouvoir, qui se croit puissante car elle peut décider de salir ou non votre corps, de vous faire mal ou de vous laisser tranquille, de vous tuer si elle en a envie. Tout ceci pour sa satisfaction personnelle, pour se sentir forte, toute-puissante.

Un viol, c'est quelqu'un contre lequel vous vous battez pour préserver votre honneur jusqu'à ce que vous n'en ayez plus la force. C'est la honte qui vous submerge, le remord de n'avoir pas su mieux vous défendre, le sentiment que c'est de votre faute si on a voulu vous prendre. Voilà ce que cette jeune fille, non, cette enfant de quinze ans ressentait à ce moment précis. Ce moment où Drago Malfoy la prenait sauvagement sur l'asphalte d'un parking désert. Elle avait voulu crier, mais s'était vite rendue compte qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge.

Elle s'était débattue longtemps, avait griffé, mordu, frappé son agresseur de ses petits poings fragiles, mais cela n'avait pas suffi, il ne l'avait pas laissé. Elle qui voulait seulement se promener ce soir dans son quartier d'habitude si tranquille. Il n'était même pas tard, vingt-deux heures à peine, mais elle n'aurait pas du ressortir sans prévenir ses parents. Ses parents, elle avait la certitude qu'elle ne les reverrait jamais.

Ah ! J'ai mal, je vous en supplie arrêtez ! Mais non, il n'arrêtait pas, il s'enfonçait profondément dans son ventre en poussant des gémissements rauques. Qui sait, peut être était-ce à cause des yeux de cette gamine, ses yeux chocolat noyés de larmes, qu'il avait décidé de ne pas la torturer. Elle semblait si fragile, comme sa toute première victime. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il la revoit en elle. Cela le bloquait, il ne pouvait pas lui faire plus de mal. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Elle était si faible, il la sentait trembler, proche de l'évanouissement. Il hésitait entre la tuer tout de suite ou lui lancer un sort d'oubliettes.

C'est dans le regard de sa victime qu'il lu la réponse qu'il cherchait. Dans ce regard suppliant qui lui hurlait : « achèves-moi, je ne veux plus vivre ! ». Il savait que son sort d'oubliettes n'était pas assez puissant face à un tel traumatisme. La jeune fille oubliait pendant quelques temps sa mésaventure, mais à chaque fois cet épisode lui revenait en mémoire. Par cauchemar au début puis de plus en plus présent dans le souvenir. Alors elle se rappelait de tout sauf de son agresseur. Elle ne gardait en mémoire qu'un regard bleu métallique entouré d'argent. Un regard glacial qui la hantait jusqu'à ce qu'elle en perde la raison. La plupart de ses victimes qu'il n'avait pas tuer finissaient par se suicider dans un dernier sursaut d'honneur. Comment vivre avec une telle humiliation ? Certaines trouvaient le courage de sauter d'un pont, d'autres celui de continuer à vivre en essayant d'oublier. Mais oublier cela, c'était impossible.

**Lune**

Lune, toi qui me comprend

Lune, je suis ton enfant

Lune, je dois te l'avouer

Lune, un homme m'a violée

Lune, aide-moi s'il te plaît

Lune, il m'a condamnée

Lune, oui je vais mourir

Lune, il m'a fait souffrir

Lune, j'attends un enfant

Lune, dit moi qu'tu m'entends

Lune, je ne pourrai pas

Lune, l'aimer comme je dois

Lune, je t'en prie aide-moi

Lune, j'ai mal, j'ai si froid

Lune, toi ma seconde mère

Lune, toi qui nous éclaire

Lune, voici ma prière

Lune, je suis éphémère

Lune, tues-moi s'il te plaît

Lune, fais-moi oublier.

A Marie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà. Je vous avait prévenu que c'était triste. J'espère que je ne vous ait pas trop déçue. Le poème qui suit ce chapitre est de moi, je l'ai écrit quand j'avait 15 ans (j'en ai presque 19 maintenant) à l'époque où j'ai perdu une amie. Elle s'est suicidée après m'avoir raconter un épisode malencontreux de sa vie qui je le pense n'a pas besoin d'êtreexplicité ( je suppose que vous avez compris). J'ai écrit ce poème à la première personne, mais je tiens à préciser que je parle de Marie et non de moi. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop choquer, ne vous inquiétez pas, les prochains chapitres seront différents et surtout plus longs (je vais essayer). Le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit, j'espère le publier bientôt (je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre pour l'écrire). Reviewez svp pour me dire ce que vous en pensez et peut être me donner des conseils.

Biz,

Pinkly


	8. Chapitre 7: La Liberté

Voici le 7ème chapitre après un certain temps d'abscence (dsl). J'espère qu'il va vous plaire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 7** : La Liberté

« Tu m'accompagneras à Pré-au-lard. Tu porteras mes achats et tu veilleras à exécuter le moindre de mes ordres. Compris ?

Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer. Pré-au-lard, enfin.

« Oui, mon maître ».

Son visage restait impassible mais elle souriait si fort intérieurement qu'elle avait du mal à contenir sa joie. Enfin elle pourrait s'échapper. Prévoyante, elle avait déjà mis au point un plan qui lui permettrait de filer en douce sous le nez de son « charmant » maître, il ne restait plus que trois jours avant la sortie. Bien sûr elle s'était donné du mal pour faire croire à Drago qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller, que ce serait un vrai calvaire pour elle. Elle s'était arrangée pour parler en mal de cette sortie avec d'autres domestiques quand elle savait qu'il n'était pas loin. Et comme elle l'avait prévu, il était tomber dans le piège. Il lui offrait un cadeau croyant que ça la contrariait. Quelle ironie ! Son plan était simple, elle s'arrangerait pour faire tomber quelque chose de salissant comme une boisson sucrée ou une glace, sur la chemise de Drago sachant qu'il lui ordonnerait de lui en acheter une autre, et profiterait d'être loin de lui pour se réfugier dans la forêt ou se cacher dans le village. Ensuite, elle volerait des habits sorciers et fuirait loin de Poudlard. Oui, cela semblait être un plan facile à suivre, mais il faudra prier pour qu'il ne la retrouve pas. Et dire qu'elle risquait la mort. Tant pis, il vaut mieux mourir pour avoir tenter de se libérer que mourir sous les coups d'un homme capricieux. La liberté, elle en rêvait depuis si longtemps. Pouvoir mener sa vie comme elle l'entend, ne plus craindre les coups d'un maître, ne plus avoir à obéir à des ordres stupides de gosses pourris gâtés. Peut être rencontrer quelqu'un et fonder une famille. Son regard se voilà. Mais comment faire, elle garderait pour toujours les marques de son esclavage. Comment les enlever ? Se gratter la peau au couteau, oui, elle y avait penser, mais c'était si difficile. La marque des esclaves en forme de croissant était située sur son omoplate, comment l'atteindre ? Elle ne pouvait pas demander aux autres domestiques de l'aider, ils la dénoncerait, c'était certain. Alors que faire ? Bah, elle aviserait plus tard, pour le moment il fallait qu'elle continue d'user de ruses pour berner Drago et lui faire croire que cette sortie serait un vrai supplice pour elle.

« Comment as-tu oser ? Es-tu donc si sotte ? Pensais-tu vraiment que tu allais pouvoir m'échapper ? ». Drago était furieux. Il ponctuait ses questions de gifles magistrales. Hermione saignait du nez, mais il n'arrêtait pas. La sortie à Pré-au-lard avait été un vrai fiasco, elle avait à peine parcouru cent mètres hors du village qu'il la rattrapait déjà. Comment avait-il su ? Elle ne pouvait l'expliquer.

« Je croyais que tu avais compris esclave ! Une Sang-de-bourbe ne doit pas chercher à s'évader ! Ne savais-tu donc pas les risques que tu encourais lorsque tu as pris cette stupide décision ? ». Elle était attachée sur une chaise qui tremblait à chaque coups portés. Drago la frappait de plus en plus fort. Il hurlait. Hermione pleurait silencieusement, elle y avait tellement cru à cette brève illusion.

« Tu mérites la mort pour ce crime !». Elle tressaillit.

« Au moins je serais libre ». Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Qu'as-tu dit ? ». Il avait blêmit soudain. Il la pris par les épaules et la secoua avant de répéter sa question.

« J'ai dit que je serais enfin libre si vous me tuez ! ». Elle avait presque hurler ces derniers mots.

Drago sembla surpris, il se crispa mais se ressaisit vite.

« Je vais réfléchir au sort que tu mérite pour un tel comportement. Pourquoi pas te donner à mes amis Serpentards, tu sais que certains d'entre eux me réclament souvent ton corps ?

Elle tremblait. Non, il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

« Mais je croyais que les sang-de-bourbe les dégoûtaient ? ». Elle sanglotait à présent.

Il se délectait de la voir si fragile. La peur dans son regard. Bien sûr qu'il ne la donnerait pas à ses amis, elle était à lui, mais pourquoi ne pas le lui faire croire ? Il aimait tellement la faire trembler de peur.

« Bien sûr, mais toi tu es jolie et assez bien faite, alors, le sang tu sais, ils s'en moquent bien du moment qu'ils peuvent prendre du plaisir ». Il souriait cruellement tandis qu'elle laissait les larmes s'écouler doucement sur ses joues couvertes d'hématomes.

« Sache que tu mérites une punition bien pire que celle là. Estimes-toi heureuse que je ne te tues pas. Je fixerai la date de ton châtiment plus tard. En attendant je vais te lier à moi par un enchantement, tu ne pourras plus t'éloigner à moins de vingt mètres de moi. Ainsi, je suis certain que tu ne t'enfuiras plus ». Il prononça quelques formules magiques tandis qu'une lumière rouge les enveloppait, plus la détacha.

« Maintenant retournes dans ta chambre et tiens toi prête pour le cas ou j'aurai besoin de toi ».

A peine arrivée dans la chambre des domestiques, elle s'effondra en larmes sur son lit. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la vie était-elle tellement injuste avec elle ? Jamais elle n'aurait droit au bonheur, elle le savait maintenant. Et il allait la donner à plusieurs garçons pour qu'ils s'amusent d'elle. Quelle horreur, rien qu'y penser la rendait malade. Elle imaginait déjà leurs mains sur son corps, forçant sa bouche, déchirant ses vêtements, s'introduisant en elle. Assez ! C'en est trop, elle n'en pouvait plus de cette vie. Une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit lorsque son regard accrocha le couteau qui servait à préparer les légumes quand les maîtres ne voulaient pas descendre prendre leur repas à la grande salle. Elle s'en saisit rapidement dans le but de s'ouvrirr les veines. Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêchait après tout ? Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Au moins aurait-elle le choix ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans sa vie. Sans plus réfléchir elle leva le couteau au-dessus de son poignet gauche. Mais alors qu'elle allait entailler sa chair, un éclair blanc jaillit de son poignet et repoussa la lame. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle retenta l'expérience ailleurs, sur ses bras, ses jambes, elle alla même jusqu'à faire le geste de se planter le couteau dans le ventre, mais il se produisait la même chose à chaque fois, la lame était violemment repoussée. Alors elle repensa à Drago. Ce salaud, il lui avait jeter un sort pour qu'elle ne puisse pas se tuer. Elle ne pouvait même pas décider de sa propre mort. Folle de rage elle fracassa un vase par terre et récupéra un morceau de verre. Elle essaya de le faire aller sur son poignet, mais c'était en vain. Il lui ôtait même le droit de mourir.

Alors elle s'allongea sur son lit et pleura jusqu a en avoir mal aux yeux. Elle s'endormit avant que les domestiques ne reviennent, trouvant ainsi un peu de paix et de liberté au pays des songes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Voilà. Pas trop déçus? En fait je crois que ce chapitre est l'avant dernier, ça ne sert à rien de faire durer l'intrigue. Ou peut-être que c'est l'avant-dernier, je ne sais pas encore. En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous à plu. Je ne sais pas quand le prochain arrivera, mais je vais faire du mieux que je peux. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, je suis contente que ma fic plaise au moins à qques personnes (j'ai bcp de lecteurs ms pas bcp de reviews alors j'en déduis que mes lecteurs ont la flêmme de me dire ce qu'ils pensent de ma fic, ou qu'ils n'aiment carrément pas.)

En tout cas, je vous fait de gros becs (bisous) chers lecteurs, à bientôt.

Pinkly


	9. Chapitre 8: Attendre

Voilà l'avant dernier chapitre. Il est un peu court. Au départ je voulais faire un unique chapitre mais ça aurait été trop loin (autant équilibrer ma fic). Il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais je pense tout de même qu'il est important. J'espère que vous aller aimer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapitre 8** : L'attente

« Un esclave m'a rapporté que tu avais tenté de te suicider. »

La phrase était nette, précise. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé, qu'il n'était pas aller la voir. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'échapperait pas à la punition promise.

« Oui mon maître ». Fit-elle résignée.

Pourquoi nier ? De toutes façon il savait déjà.

« J'ai donc été avisé de te lancer un sort anti-mutilation. » Il n'était pas nerveux, le ton était neutre. Lorsqu'il paraissait calme ça n'était jamais bon signe. Personne ne pouvait prévoir ses changements d'humeur.

« J'ai réfléchi à ta situation et j'ai décider de t'épargner la compagnie fort agréable de mes amis. »

Elle soupira de soulagement.

« Néanmoins, ne croît pas que tu échapperas à ta punition. Ce soir tu auras vraiment une raison de vouloir mourir. »

Elle ne réagit même pas à ces mots, ce qui le fâcha. Il s'approcha d'elle rapidement et emprisonna sa mâchoire dans son poing et lui releva la tête afin de planter son regard dans le sien. Il y lu une tristesse sans fin. Les beaux yeux chocolats brillaient de larmes contenues, ce qui le déstabilisa un instant. C'était les mêmes yeux que sa première victime. Pourtant il se reprit vite.

« Remercies-moi de t'accorder un meilleur sort que celui prévu , insolente sang-de-bourbe.

Le remercier ?

« Merci, mon maître ».

Il sembla satisfait. Après tout, n'était-il pas censé vouloir cette soumission de la part de son esclave ? Alors, pourquoi n'était-il pas satisfait ? Il voulait beaucoup plus de cette esclave, beaucoup plus que sa seule soumission. Il voulait la détruire autant qu'il voulait la posséder. Comme il la voulait cette petite impure, cette moins que rien. Il pouvait décider qu'elle vive ou qu'elle meurt, mais il n'était pas satisfait de ce pouvoir, il lui en fallait plus. Voyez à quoi il en était réduit. Prendre et tuer des jeunes filles qui lui ressemblent. Elle l'avait envoûter, sans même rien faire, elle l'avait affaibli, lui, un Malfoy. Il fallait mettre un terme à cette situation ridicule. Ce soir il se libérerait d'elle.

Et dire qu'il avait été jusqu'à menacer Weasel de ne plus s'approcher d'Hermione sous peine de subir de nombreux sortilèges made in Malfoy. Comment rouquin pauvre avait-il pu susciter un quelconque intérêt chez Hermione? C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Lui avait tout, Weasley rien, comment osait-elle préférer cette loque à un Malfoy? Il lui ferait payer cet affront.

Il la laissa seule dans la chambre et sortit du Château dans le but de chercher une nouvelle proie. En effet, depuis quelques temps déjà il sortait de plus en plus souvent en quête de jeunes filles. Il lui fallait sa dose de tuerie. Il ne supportait plus l'indifférence d'Hermione, sa proximité alors qu'il ne pouvait ne serait-ce que l'effleurer sans vouloir lui sauter dessus. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler lorsqu'elle était dans la même pièce que lui. Un autre facteur venait s'ajouter à ça. Violer et tuer des jeunes filles ressemblant à Hermione ne le satisfaisait plus. Il avait même laisser partir la dernière sans lui avoir fait le moindre mal. Décidément, cette sang-de-bourbe ne le laisserait jamais en paix. Il la voyait partout, rêvait qu'il la possédait enfin. Il ne dormait presque plus, ses rêves d'une Hermione impuissante sous lui étaiententrecoupés de cauchemars où le visage de ses victimes revenait sans cesse le hanter. Elles lui disaient qu'elles l'attendaient. Elles ne semblaient même pas éprouver de haine contre lui, non, elles attendaient simplement qu'il les rejoigne. Drago mangeait peu, dormait peu, il n'éprouvait plus rien sauf en présence d'Hermione. Elle seule avait le pouvoir de l'éveiller, et il lui en voulait pour ça. Il la détestait pour être la cause de sa faiblesse. Et pourtant, une petite voix lui répétait souvent qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Mais lui il savait. Il savait que si elle n'était pas aussi belle, si elle n'avait pas le caractère qu'elle a, toutes ces choses qui font d'elle une femme désirable, jamais il ne se serait avilit de la sorte, et il la maudissait pour ça.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle soit aussi belle ? Tout en elle était beau, adorable, jusqu'à sa façon de faire la moue lorsqu'elle pensait qu'il ne la regardait pas. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? C'est une sang-de-bourbe et il en parlait comme le ferait un amoureux transi. L'amour ? Il ne savait même pas ce que c'est. Jamais il n'avait reçu le moindre signe de tendresse. Sa mère était froide et son père glacial. Bien sur, sa mère le protégeait souvent contre son père, mais, était-ce cela l'amour ? Son père l'avait toujours rabrouer. Il n'était jamais satisfait de ses résultats scolaires, il disait qu'un Malfoy doit être fort, mais Drago n'était pas courageux. Il lisait la déception dans le regard de son père chaque fois qu'il se trouvait devant lui. Jamais de la fierté. Sa mère avait trop peur de Lucius pour s'opposer à toutes ses décisions. Combien de corrections avait-il reçu pour ne pas avoir été digne de son père. Il sentait encore les coups de cane sur son corps. Il s'était toujours venger de son père sur Hermione. Il adorait savoir qu'elle non plus n'était pas forte, qu'elle aussi pleurait. Mais elle criait moins que lui, restait forte malgré tout, et il ne supportait pas d'être faible en comparaison. Il s'était mis à la haïr, et ce sentiment s'était transformer peu à peu en passion malsaine. Il ne l'aimait pas, non, il l'adorait. Et il était temps d'en finir. Il ne supportait plus l'attente, encore une journée et elle serait à lui, entièrement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alors? Je sais, c court et c po top top. Je n'ai pas encore écrit la prochain chapitre, je vais essayer de faire vite. Maintenant j'ai tt mon tps parceque: J'AI EU MON BAC. Suis trop happy, c p't'être pr ça que j'arrives pas à écrire la fin maintenant, je suis trop happy alors écrire des trucs tristes j'y arrive plus trop. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais m'y mettre. Reviews svp, elles m'ont bcp aider.

Biz

Pinkly


	10. Chapitre 9: La Délivrance

Et voilà mon tout dernier chapitre. Je m'excuse pour avoir mis du temps à l'écrire. je viens de le terminer après deux heures de cogitation (je crois) doncj'espère que vous aller aimer. Je préviens tt de même que c triste, mais rien d'insoutenable comme je pensais faire au départ. Bonne lecture, biz

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 9 : La Délivrance

La nuit tombait doucement, laissant la lune balayer le sol de la chambre des domestiques de ses fins rayons argentés. Une jeune fille attendait près de la fenêtre, que son bourreau vienne la chercher. Enfin, Hermione Granger la petite esclave sang-de-bourbe s'était résignée. Elle savait que ce soir serait différent, qu'il se passerait quelque chose d'autre. Elle le sentait. Drago avait paru tellement nerveux et déterminé lorsqu'il lui avait rendu visite un peu plus tôt dans la journée. 

Elle était restée à la fenêtre, assise sur le rebord interne, depuis l'instant où il l'avait quitté. Elle attendait, sereine, le prochain châtiment. Tout espoir enfuit, elle se moquait bien désormais de tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire.

Lui. Jamais elle ne l'avait appelé autrement que « maître ». Réticente au début, elle avait céder à force de cris et de coups qu'il lui avait infligé depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Lui qui rêvait de la soumettre, voilà qui était fait. Se rebeller ? Impossible. Fuir ? Impossible. Mourir ? Pas sans sa permission. Est-ce une vie ?

Elle regardait dehors vers les montagnes d'Ecosse qu'elle ne pouvait plus distinguer maintenant. Elle murmura à la nuit comme une ultime confession :

« Ma vie ne sert à rien. Je n'ai jamais aimé, jamais rit vraiment, jamais vécu et le plus triste, c'est que je n'ai même plus envie de connaître tout cela. Je suis fatiguée et j'aimerai juste aller me coucher. Mais je ne peux pas, il va arriver bientôt et je devrai l'affronter. Espérons que ce sera pour la dernière fois ».

Drago Malfoy faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il pensait à elle, il la revoyait dans tout les moments qu'ils avaient partagé. Que ce soit les instants de punition ou ceux volés à son insu.

Etrangement, ce n'était pas les punitions qu'il aimait revoir. Plutôt les moments qu'il avait passé avec elle sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Lorsqu'il l'espionnait sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Elle ne portait plus le masque de soumission et de tristesse qu'il croyait aimer, non, dans ces rares moments il lui arrivait de sourire. Elle n'avait jamais sourit lorsqu'il se trouvait près d'elle. En général elle gardait le regard baissé et la mine contrite. Son visage reflétait toute son aversion pour lui et il ne le supportait pas. Elle était si belle lorsqu'elle souriait. Presque autant que lorsqu'elle était en colère et, à défaut de la faire sourire, chose ridicule, il avait toujours tenter par tout les moyens possibles et imaginables de la rendre furieuse.

Il avait tellement attendu ce jour. Le jour où il la soumettrait enfin complètement au moindre de ses désirs. Mais il ne savait plus quoi faire. Finalement il prit sa décision, il voulait en finir une fois pour toutes avec ses démons. Il se dirigea vers la chambre des domestiques, ouvrit la porte et se figea. Elle attendait, calme. Elle paraissait tellement inaccessible. La lumière de la Lune flottait sur son visage formant des ombres ici et là. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il ne pu que chuchoter devant l'éclat de sa beauté :

« Je suis perdu ».

Il se ressaisit pourtant bien vite et se dirigea vers elle tel un prédateur.

« Je viens pour te punir »

« Je le sais »

Drago pris son menton dans le creux de sa main et releva son visage vers lui. Il était doux. Elle en fut surprise. Drago pu lire dans ses yeux toute sa résignation et sa tristesse, elle ne se débattrait pas.

« Que penses-tu que je veuille de toi à présent ? ». Il parlait d'une voix tellement douce.

« Que je me soumette entièrement à vous mon maître ».

Il fut tellement surpris de cette réponse qu'il desserra son emprise sur le menton de la jeune fille.

« Tu sais ce qui va se passer n'est-ce pas ? ».

On aurait dit qu'il s'en voulait de dire ces mots, qu'il voulait les retenir, alors qu'il n'avait jamais mentionner le moindre regret quant à ses actes. C'était comme si lui aussi était soumis à plus fort que lui. En l'occurrence aux démons qui le poussait à ravir la beauté, à la détruire là où il aurait pu la renforcer. Mais quel était ce sentiment qui le rongeait jour après jour ? Le remords ? Oui, cela y ressemblait en effet.

« Oui, je le sais ». Ces simples mots, elle les avait répétés tant de fois aujourd'hui.

« Alors finissons en. »

Il l'empoigna brusquement par les épaules et la jeta à terre sans ménagements. Il la voulait tellement qu'il en avait mal.

Il déchira la petite robe d'été, dénudant les épaules avec impatience. Il griffait la peau tendre sans même s'en apercevoir tellement il était avide de la toucher enfin. De son côté, Hermione restait immobile, les yeux dans le vague, attendant que tout se termine. Elle ne grimaçait même pas sous les mouvements brusques. Elle était ailleurs, à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Cet instant, elle savait qu'il arriverait un jour et elle avait passé la journée à s'y préparer. Il finit par déchirer le reste de la robe pour la dévoiler entièrement. Il eut le souffle coupé. Pour la première fois il était allongé sur elle. Pour la première fois il pouvait la détailler à sa guise sans craindre de ne pas pouvoir se contrôler. Elle était à lui, enfin. La course rapide de ses mains avides reprit sur tout le corps à demi-nu de son esclave, de sa victime. Il détacha enfin le premier sous-vêtement et fit glisser la dernière barrière de tissu recouvrant la jeune fille. Puis il se déshabilla à son tour avant de revenir sur elle.

« J'ai attendu cela tellement longtemps. Comme tu es belle. » Ces mots auraient pu sortir de la bouche de n'importe quel amant attentionné et aimant. Un spectateur extérieur pourrait croire qu'un jeune couple allait faire l'amour. Mais ce n'était qu'un viol. Malgré la passivité de la victime et la presque tendresse des mots du bourreau, ce n'était qu'un viol.

Elle ferma les yeux, attendant tremblante l'instant où il la prendrait. Il y a quelques jours encore elle se serait débattue, mais elle restait inactive réprimant l'envie de fuir car il serait plus violent. Lorsqu'il la pénétra enfin, elle serra les dents sous la douleur. Il avait été si brusque, elle n'était pas préparée. Elle pleurait silencieusement tandis qu'il la besognait de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort. Elle voulait qu'il finisse vite, elle ne supportait pas de le sentir planté en elle. Il ne tarda pas à venir en un dernier et puissant coup de rein avant de s'effondrer sur elle et de la serrer contre lui.

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Elle avait mal. Elle se sentait tellement sale. Voilà, se disait-elle, je suis descendue au plus bas.

Il lui sembla que le temps restait figé. Drago ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs minutes, savourant sa victoire et pleurant sa lâcheté. Il avait eut sa petite sang-de-bourbe, mais à quel prix. Il ne voulait pas se relever. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regard de sa victime, le regard de ses victimes. Il savait ce qu'elle allait lui demander si il relevait la tête. Il l'avait sentit en entrant dans le pièce, il avait réussit ce qu'il s'était promis, il l'avait soumise entièrement, il l'avait brisée. Mais étrangement, il n'en était pas satisfait et voulait la sentir encore vivante contre lui, profiter des derniers instants.

« Il fallait que je le fasse Hermione. Je suis désolé ». Il la fixait à présent, le buste relevé et le regard planté dans le sien. Elle était tellement belle.

Elle frissonna. Jamais au cours de ces dix dernières années, il ne l'avait appelée par son prénom. Elle se tut, ne sachant quoi répondre. Elle l'écouta se confier. Parler de toutes ces filles qu'il avait violé, tué en son nom. Elle réprima un haut-le-cœur lorsqu'il parla de sa première victime. Il disait qu'il avait besoin de le faire, que son désir pour elle le rongeait depuis si longtemps qu'il fallait que ça sorte, comme un exorcisme.

Hermione pleurait pour toutes ces victimes. N'était-ce pas de sa faute à elle autant que de sa faute à lui si toutes ces filles étaient mortes ? Si seulement elle avait su plus tôt ce que ce monstre voulait d'elle, elle se serait donnée à lui sans la moindre hésitation pour épargner toutes ces innocentes gamines. Mais elle aussi était une gamine. A 15 ans qu'est-on sinon une jeune fille un pied dans l'enfance et l'autre dans le monde adulte ?

Prisonnière toute sa vie pour en arriver là. Non seulement vivre n'avait jamais été un cadeau pour elle, mais en plus cela avait amener la mort à d'autres.

Hermione se sentait si sale. Souillée par toutes ces morts et l'odeur de Drago sur sa peau. Il restait silencieux, attendant qu'elle cesse son combat intérieur. Elle parla enfin.

« Pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps ? ». Sa voix tremblait.

« Je ne sais pas. Tu paraissait si pure, si intouchable, je ne voulais pas te salir. ». Il semblait sincère.

« Pourtant tu ne t'es jamais gêné pour me faire du mal ». Elle laissait sa rancœur jaillir.

« Ce n'était pas pareil. J'avais besoin de toi, de te faire souffrir. Je voulais te posséder de toutes les façons possibles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai jamais su et je ne saurais jamais. Tu sais, mon père m'a toujours dit que se faire craindre amène au respect. Je voulais que tu me respectes, chose que tu n'as jamais faite. Tu m'as toujours méprisé et montrer que tu étais plus forte que moi. »

« Parce que tu me méprisais ! Tu m'as toujours attiré des ennuis, je me faisais punir à ta place jusqu'à ce que tu reprennes le rôle de bourreau de ton père. Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais voulu vivre en paix ? ».

« Je t'ai dit que je ne sais pas. J'aime la violence. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été poussé à faire toutes ces choses. Je regrette tout ça, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire le mal. »

Il s'allongea à nouveau sur elle et la caressa du bout des doigts.

« Tu as toujours été spéciale pour moi. Dès que j'ai vu ton visage je n'ai plus jamais pu m'en détacher. »

Il posa sa tête sur la poitrine d'Hermione, là où son cœur battait.

« Il est trop tard maintenant. Elle tenta de parler mais il posa un doigt contre ses lèvres. Chut, ne dis rien, je sais ce que tu vas me demander. Je voulais que tu saches tout ce que j'ai fait, tout ce que je n'ai pas pu empêcher. Je te voulais. Jamais je n'ai autant désiré quelqu'un. Mais ne croît pas que c'est ta faute Je le sais désormais. Je t'ai maudit si souvent. Mais ce n'était pas ta faute. »

Jamais il ne s'était confessé de la sorte. Jamais il n'avait eu le moindre petit mot gentil pour elle. Il n'avait jamais été doux. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus.

« Tu es libre ». Il avait lâché ces mots dans un soupir avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille pour respirer son parfum.

Elle se figea. Sa liberté. Elle l'avait tellement attendue. Mais comment vivre encore après ça. Tout ce qu'il lui avait dit et fait pesait sur sa conscience. Elle se sentait si sale, si inutile. Hermione Granger était morte au moment où il lui avait ravi la deuxième chose la plus précieuse pour elle après sa liberté. Elle avait perdu son innocence contre son gré et jamais plus elle ne pourrait vivre avec une telle honte. La marque des esclaves et le remords la rongerait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

« Non, tues-moi. ». Fit-elle déterminée.

« Je savais que tu me demanderais cela. Mais pourquoi ne pas profiter de cette liberté ? Tu pourrais partir avec Weasley. Dire cela lui coûtait mais il voulait réparer le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

« Je ne veux plus vivre. Je suis déjà presque morte depuis que tu m'as prise, je t'en prie, pour une fois respecte moi, respecte mon choix. Tu m'a rendue la liberté, mais sans espoir je n'en veux plus. Je t'appartiens depuis tellement longtemps, mourir sera ma véritable délivrance. Je suis si fatiguée.

Alors Drago se pencha vers Hermione. Il l'embrassa doucement, tendrement, comme l'aurait fait un amant. Il s'écarta d'elle, prit sa baguette et lança le sort funeste.

Juste avant que l'éclair vert ne la frappe, il put lire sur ses douces lèvres un Merci sincère.

Un jeune homme pleurait, assit sur le sol en pierres froides d'une chambre. Il tenait dans ses bras le corps sans vie d'une jeune fille belle comme le jour. Un nuage passa devant la Lune, laissant place à l'obscurité. Quand la lumière du bel astre balaya de nouveau la chambre, on put distinguer deux formes allongées l'une contre l'autre. Deux enfants s'étaient endormis pour l'éternité, enfin libres.

Les oiseaux qu'on met en cage,

Peuvent-ils encore voler?

Les enfants que l'on outrage,

Peuvent-ils encore aimer?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Comment avez-vous trouver ce chapitre final? Moi perso je l'aime bien. Vous savez, au début je voulais faire quelque chose très sanglant ou que notre drago paye pour ses crimes (vengeance d'hermione...aide de ron...?) mais finalement je n'ai pas pu. Décrire une scène violente (on se comprend) entre drago et hermione, je n'y arrivais pas (trop dur moralement), alors j'ai fait une fin tragique certes mais plus soft. J'espère que ça vous a plu, reviewez pr me dire si vous voulez que je continue à écrire des fics, après tout c'était ma première fic alors je ne peux que m'améliorer (heureusement). Bisous à tt mes lecteurset tout mes reviewers, votre soutien et vos conseils m'ont été très bénéfique et m'on permis d'amener cette fic à son terme. Merci pr tout...

Biz

Pinkly

PS: Vous aurez peut être reconnu un refrain de "Notre Dame de Paris" qui je crois s'adapte parfaitement à la situation


	11. Note de l'auteur

Note :

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont reviewer cette fic et me permet d'annoncer la venue d'une nouvelle Harry Potter fanfiction après le mois d'Août (et vi, je pars ne vacances et à moins de trouver un cybercafé, je vais vivre sans Internet pendant tout le mois) que je vais écrire (j'ai déjà l'idée mais je vais l'écrire cet été). Voilà, sinon, coup de pub pour les amateurs de mon écriture : Deux autres fics sont actuellement en ligne ; Criminel un one-shot sur Ginny et Nira, celle que ensorcelle, une histoire que n'a rien à voir avec Harry Potter mais que parle tout de même de magie. Cette histoire, classée en fanfic de Marion zimmer Bradley, n'est pas vraiment une fanfic dans la mesure où je n'utilise aucun personnages de romans (sauf Merlin et Maëlle qui interviendront plus tard). Elle parle de ce qui à conduit à la naissance d'Avalon et il est possible que j'y intègre l'histoire du Roi Arthur selon Marion zimmer Bradley.

Voilà, encore merci pour tout vos conseils et vos encouragements qui m'ont redonné une certaine confiance en mon travail. Bisous…..Bonnes vacances !


End file.
